


The 10 Duel Commandments

by i_can_get_extra_with_my_fics



Series: The Not Multi Chapter Fic Shrine [27]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23074678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_can_get_extra_with_my_fics/pseuds/i_can_get_extra_with_my_fics
Summary: Dueling is not the only thing the 10 Commandments can be used for.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens
Series: The Not Multi Chapter Fic Shrine [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589902
Comments: 12
Kudos: 34





	The 10 Duel Commandments

1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9. There are 10 duel commandments. 

John learned them from his friends. They got into fights quite a bit and knew how to deal with the most extreme scenarios. That includes old fashion duels.

Number 1:

The challenge: demand satisfaction.  
If they apologize, no need for further action.

The thing was, John should've been satisfied with his life. He had an amazing boyfriend. He had big ambitions and plenty of reasons to live. The only thing that was keeping him on earth was that boyfriend.

And he had just most likely forever fucked things up with that boyfriend. He was mad at himself. It wasn't quite possible to apologise to himself.

Number two:

If they edon't, grab a friend, that's your second. Your lieutenant when there's reckoning to be reckoned.

Did the rather cruel voice in his head count as his second?

Number 3:

Have your seconds meet face to face. Negotiate a peace, or negotiate a time and place. Most disputes die, and no one shoots.

There was no more negotiation between the last part of sanity he had and his depression. This was going to happen.

Number 4:

If they don't reach a peace, that's alright. Time to get some pistols and a doctor on site. You pay him in advance, you treat him with civility, you have him turn around so he can have deniability.

Did leaving the hospital on speed dial count? Probably.

Number 5:

Duel before the sun is in the sky. Pick a place to die where it's high and dry.

At this point old fashion duels were defanitly not for modern times but John could still use use it for the internal war raging on inside him. 

But roofs count as high and dry right? And late at night in a city where gunshots are common place at night.

Number 6:

Leave a note for your next of kin  
Tell 'em where you been. Pray that hell or heaven lets you in.

John read over the note's opening.

_My dearest, Alexander, ___

_I am so sorry. Please forgive me. I'm sorry for fighting with you. I'm sorry for being such a dumbass. I'm sorry for all of it._

____The rest if the body didn't matter._ _ _ _

____7:_ _ _ _

____Confess your sins. Ready for the moment of adrenaline when you finally face your opponent._ _ _ _

____His sins mostly included of smoking drugs, drinking quite a bit and dabbing in 2020._ _ _ _

____Number 8:_ _ _ _

____Your last chance to negotiate. Send in your seconds, see if they can set the record straight._ _ _ _

____John wasn't straight. He was gay as hell. There was no setting anything straight._ _ _ _

____Look 'em in the eye, aim no higher. Summon all the courage you require._ _ _ _

____John looked over the ledge if the roof before backing up to the center. I lifted the gun to the side of his head. Bracing himself._ _ _ _

____Then count._ _ _ _

____1_ _ _ _

____2_ _ _ _

____3_ _ _ _

____4_ _ _ _

____5_ _ _ _

____6_ _ _ _

____7_ _ _ _

____8_ _ _ _

____9_ _ _ _

____Number 10:_ _ _ _

____Paces fire._ _ _ _

____John pulled the trigger. There was a sudden sharp shoot of pain. And then nothing._ _ _ _

____John Laurens was no more._ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Not sorry.


End file.
